The Stranger
"The Stranger" is the 20th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary August promises to enlighten Emma and take her on a journey that will show her how she can beat Regina, and possibly take custody of Henry, and with Mary Margaret returning to work, Regina puts a plan in motion to seduce David. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, with the Evil Queen's curse about to strike, Geppetto agrees to a plan that will save Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, but with a proviso that could also save his own son. Plot ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' An old fashioned lock is seen unlatching on Mary Margaret's door as August walks into the apartment, having just installed said lock for Emma and Mary Margaret. He closes the door and locks it, assuring the girls that no one will be able to get through it. Emma jokingly asks him when he's installing the torture chamber and August takes this to mean she doesn't like it, saying that he calls it medeival chic. Mary Margaret says that she doesn't care what it looks like as long as it keeps Regina and her skeleton keys out. Emma comments that the lock-installment is pretty handy for a writer, asking August where he learned to do such a thing, August replies with eigth grade woodshop. This reminds Mary Margaret of school and she tells them that she has to get going. Emma walks over to her as she moves behind the kitchen counter, wondering if she's sure she's ready to go back. Mary Margaret points out that after her time behind bars, a room full of fourth graders doesn't seem to troublesome. She pours herself some coffee before saying that Emma's the one they need to be worried about. Emma wonders why and August, who's packing away, reminds her that she did threaten to take Henry away from Regina. Mary Margaret seems surprised and Emma assures August that it was no threat and that she's hiring Mr. Gold to help build a case against her. Emma turns to a disapproving Mary Margaret before mentioning that Regina framed her for murder, Mary Margaret asks Emma if she realizes what happens if she wins, wondering if she's ready to be Henry's mom. Emma answers positively and Mary Margaret smiles before leaving for work. The walkie-talkie next to Emma is heard as Henry's voice coms out of it, saying,"Code red. Code red..." Emma picks it up and asks him what's wrong, he tells her to meet him at Granny's as it's an "Operation Cobra" emergency. Emma tells the kid that she's on her way. Emma is soon seen leaving the building, coat on, walkie-talkie still in hand, when August catches up to her, telling her to wait up. She reminds him that "Operation Cobra" calls but he says that he didn't think she believed any of that. She assures him that she doesn't, but that it's the only way to get through to Henry. He tells her that a custody battle with Regina isn't going to accomplish anything, saying that she needs to look at the big picture as that's the only way she can understand what she's up against and the only way she'll know hoe to defeat Regina. Emma wonders how's that and August requests that she take the day off and come with him so that he can show her. Emma stops, wondering where exactly they would be going on this "magical mystery tour". He explains that if he told her, she would never come. Emma begins to walk on but he calls after her, asking her to take a leap of faith. He says that if she comes with him, he can promise her that she'll find exactly what she's looking for. Emma says that her kid needs her so she doesn't have time for faith. She walks onwards and August seems disappointed. In Granny's Diner, Henry is sitting in a both, reading from his book. Emma walks in and sees the kid before going over to him, asking him what the emergency is. Henry hushes her, telling her it's sensitive. Emma sits down next to him, asking him why they're at Granny's, out in the open, if it's "sensitive". He says he's hungry. Henry asks Emma who else knows that they hide the book at the sheriff's station, Emma says no one, wondering why. Henry explains that someone changed it and that there's a new story in it. Emma asks why someone would add a story and Henry believed it to be an attempt to tell them something they didn't know about the curse. Emma asks him what that would be, but he doesn't know, saying that the story isn't finished. Emma wonders why someone would go to so much trouble to add a new story and then not bother finishing it. Henry says that that's what's weird as the story's about Pinocchio, but everyone knows how that ends. Emma suggests that that's why it was left out but Henry thinks there's more to it. Emma tells the kid that he's going to be late for school, "Let's go," she says before getting up. Before following Emma, Henry gives the book one last glance, staring at a picture of a small raft sailing in a stormy ocean in the fairytale land that wa,s the shot moves into the picture as the scene becomes exactly that. Now, within the fairytale land that was, a small raft containing Geppetto and the small, wooden puppet, Pinocchio, is sailing on vicious waves within a rainy and stormy ocean. Geppetto tells Pinocchio to hold on and the puppet tells his father that he's trying as the harsh waves carry them. The tale of a whale is seen sinking into the waters and Pinocchio tells his father to go faster. Geppetto exclaims that he's trying but is almost unable because of the storm, the whale peaks out of the water again as the raft tilts in many directions, both Geppetto and Pinocchio try not to slip off. Geppetto says that they must defend the ship, handing his son a life jacket, saying that it's the only one. Pinocchio refuses, pointing out that he's made of wood and will float, meaning that they will both survive. Geppetto won't risk this and continues to push the lift jacket on his son who pushes it away. Soon, Monstro the whale opens his mouth and appraoches the raft, Pinicchio tells his father to save him self before diving into the waters. Geppetto calls out for his son as the whale prepares to consume the raft. Later, Geppetto is lying on shore, the storm being over, clutching the floatation device used to save him. He soon awakens and calls out for Pinocchio, no response is given. He looks at the floatation device and smiles that his son saved him, before standing up and calling out for him again. Geppetto's smile dissipates when he sees his wooden son lying on the beach, lifeless. He quickly runs to his son, lifintg him out of the waters. He crocuhes down and holds the puppet in his arms, hugging it and crying. "I wish I could save you, my boy..." he says, deeply saddened. A twinkling noise is heard followed by a familiar voice saying, "You still can," as the Blue Fairy flies over to Geppetto. The carpenter asks her help, showing her Pinocchio, begging her to help him. The Blue Fairy is silent for a moment, destorying Geppetto's hope, however, soon enough, she waves her wand and, in a large glow of blue light, Pinocchio is transformed from a wooden puppet and into a real boy. Pinocchio opens his eyes, confused, and addresses his father who smiles, as does the Bloue Fairy. Geppetto tells his boy to look and Pinocchio inspects himself. "I'm a... real boy... I'm a real boy!" he exclaims, overjoyed. Geppetto hugs his son before thanking the Blue Fairy, saying that he doesn't know how he can ever repay her for giing him all he's ever wanted. The Blue Fairy says that the two of them had found each other before telling them to go aqnd live their life as a family. Geppetto helps his son to his feet before the Blue Fairy tells the boy to remember to be brave, truthful and unselfish, for so long as he does that he will always remain a real boy. She blows them a kiss before Geppetto places his son's hat upon his head, Pinocchio smiles. In August's room at Granny's Bed & Breakfast, the writer is staring at the very same hat which is perched upon his desk. He looks at it, sadly, before picking up his phone and dialling. Mr. Gold is on the other line and August requests to talk to him about Emma, the pawnbroker apparently obliges and August puts his phone down before standing up. He puts his jacket on but, as he's about to leave the room, a creek is heard, he looks down, seeming annoyed. He stumbes backwards, hopping a little, before sitting down on a chair at the foot of his bed. He shifts his left leg over a little before lifting the leg of his pants to reveal that the entire limb is made of wood. He looks at it, seeming in pain. 'Act II' Over at Henry's school, kids are seen playing on the grounds as Mary Margaret, who is returning there for the first time since her stay in a cell, stares out at them, smiling to herself. A familiar voice is heard greeting her and Mary Margaret turns to see Regina approaching her, the mayor notes that the former is back. Mary Margaret confirms this, describing it as wonderful, pointing out that everything worked out. Regina pauses, clearly holding back, before going on to say that Henry forgot his lunch, she asks Miss Blanchard if she's seen him. Mary Margaret tells Regina that Henry's with his mother. Regina asks if there's a problem and Mary Margaret denies it, she then reminds Regina that someone went out of their way to make out that she did something horrible, but they failed. Regina states that the true culprit was Sidney Glass before telling the teacher not to worry as he is safely incarcerated. "If it was Sidney..." Mary Margaret says, Regina tells her to ask her roommate as he confessed. "Of course he did..." Mary Margaret tells her. Regina asks the teacher if she's insinuating something and Mary Margaret blatantly tells the mayor that she is, but that she forgives her. She says that even if she can't forget what Regina did, she forgives her anyway, and also that Regina's life must be filled with such incredible loneliness that she can only gain joy by destroying everyone else's happiness. "It's so sad, Mayor Mills, because it's not going to make you happy... it's just going to leave a giant hole in your heart," Mary Margaret finishes. She walks away and heads inide after pointing out Henry's whereabouts to Regina. Henry then walks over to his mother and asks her what she's doing there. Regina takes out the boy's lunchbox and presents it to him, telling him that he forgot it. Henry thanks her, taking the box, before she walks him over to a bench in the playground and the two of them sit, she tells him that it's time for a change. He doesn't appear to be following and so she goes on to tell him that it's time he moved to a new class with a new teacher. Henry wonders why his mother wants him out of Miss Blanchard's class, wondering if it's because she framed her. Regina appears offended by this, asking him if he really thinks she's capable of doing something so horrible. He answers positively, pointing out that she's the Evil Queen. Regina snaps that fairytales are not real and that Miss Blanchard should never have given him that book and should be greatful that she's not trying to get her fired. Henry stands up out of anger, exclaiming for Regina to go ahead and try as it won't work. "No matter what you do, Snow White will have her happy ending! She and Prince Charming will be together! The curse will end! Good. Will. Win," he assures her before saying that he's not moving classes. He walks away, leaving Regina upset. August walks into Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer and the owner of said establishment welcomes him, saying that he'll be with him in a moment. On second thought, he asks August if it's worth having the clock, the one in which a man is currently inspecting, in his shop. The man, Marco, turns around and August immediately recognizes him as his father, he pauses. Mr. Gold smiles, saying that he'll take August's silence as a "yes". August turns away, still silent, as Marco tells Mr. Gold that things are busy at the moment and he is only a one-man business, but he assures the pawnbroker that he will get to the clock as soon as he can. Marco then leaves with the clock in one arm, wishing August a good day and dossing his cap. After the carpenter has vacated the premisis, Gold asks the writer if it's his first time seeing "dear, old dad" since arriving to Storybrooke. Gold says that what he cannot get his head around is why a man who claims to be knocking on death's door can't even muster the courage to talk to his long lost father, asking him what he's so afraid of. August explains that that's his own business and Mr. Gold replies by telling him "fair enough". Gold then suggests that they discuss their busniess, the reminds August that he claimed to be the one who was to get Miss Swan to believe and do exactly what she was brought there to do, and yet, for a man who's running out of time, he doesn't seem to be in much of a hurry. August assures Gold that it's not him who's slowing things down, it's Emma, as all she can think about right now is getting custody of her kid. Gold says that it sounds like Sheriff Swan needs a course correction and August warns the pawnbroker that she's coming to him for legal advice. Gold wonders if August wants him to steer her towards him and August assures Gold that he can get her there, get her to believe. The writer begs Gold's trust but he replies in laughter, he apologizes, saying that, knowing who August is, in his nature, trust is a big ask. "Fear not, a gentle nudge I shall provide," Gold assures him, stepping out from behind the counter before walking out of the room, August appears agitated. In the fairytale land that was, a young Pinocchio is tinkering with the same clock previously seen in Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Geppetto is seen behind the boy, instructing him. He tells him to align the gears with the spindle before pressing the springs. Pinocchio does this and the clock begins to work, Geppetto commends his son, saying that he made it work. However, at the point where the clock "cuckoos", Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto's insect buddy, pops out of the mechanism, tied up and struggling. Pinocchio smiles and Geppetto unties his friend, asking his son if he is the culprit, reminding him what the Blue Fairy told him about being a good boy. The cricket goes free and assures his friend that it's okay, saying that Pinocchio meant no harm. Jiminy says that he'd be laughing as well if he wasn't so dizzy. Geppetto giggles before the Blue Fairy flies her way into the room through the window. Pinocchio immediately apologizes to her, saying that he meant to be good. Blue explains that she's not there for Pinocchio but tells the trio that she bears some bad news, at this, Geppetto tells Pinocchop to wait in his room and the young boy obliges, quickly followed by Jiminy. Geppetto goes on to ask the Blue Fairy what her news is and she explains that the Evil Queen has threatened to unleash a curse on the kingdom that shall rip away all that they love. Geppetto says that they must stop her but the Blue Fairy tells him that it's too late for that. Geppetto takes this to mean that all hope is lost but Blue assures him that this is not true as there is prophecy of a child, a child that will save them all in her twenty-eighth year, but only if she can escape the curse. The carpenter wondwers how he can protect the child and the Blue Fairy tells him of a enchanted tree, much like the one he carved Pinocchio from, that, if fashioned into a vessel, could protect the child from the Queen's magic, she asks him if he can make such a vessel. Geppetto replies by telling her that he cannot lose his boy, saying that he has lost so much but cannot lose him, too. Blue tells him to build the wardrobe and that way he can save them all. Geppetto hesitates, but soon agrees to do so. 'Act III' TBA 'Act IV' TBA 'Act V' TBA 'Act VI' TBA Trivia *The title card features Jiminy Cricket. **The same title card is used in "Heart of Darkness". Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 120 01.png Promo 120 02.png Promo 120 03.png Promo 120 04.png Promo 120 05.png Promo 120 06.png Promo 120 07.png Promo 120 08.png Promo 120 09.png Promo 120 10.png Promo 120 11.png Promo 120 12.png Promo 120 13.png Promo 120 14.png Promo 120 15.png Promo 120 16.png Promo 120 17.png Promo 120 18.png Promo 120 19.png Promo 120 20.png Promo 120 21.png Promo 120 22.png Promo 120 23.png Promo 120 24.png Promo 120 25.png Promo 120 26.png Promo 120 27.png Promo 120 28.png External links *Press release *Promotional trailer Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Pinocchio-centric Category:Geppetto-centric